The erection of a fuel dispensing station usually requires the construction of separate foundations. The fuel tank, pump island, and pump roofing are usually each provided with their own foundation. The construction of foundations and the provision of various electrical, data transfer, fuel, gas, water and sewage connections between the various elements at the construction site requires a lot of time and costs.